Is this Real?
by Wolfgurl647
Summary: Tifa has always noticed Cloud, She has always had feelings for him. Other wise she think sshe is completely unnoticed by him. But does Cloud sercetly feel the same way. Lol fluff enjoy


_**Well something was bugging me today and I just had to get it off my chest, this one-shot is relate to my life in some ways right now. I just felt like putting it out there. Some of you probley have the same feelings I do. Here we go**_

Sitting in front of my locker, hurrying to finish last night's English homework, Mr. Sephiroth would kill me if I handed in another assignment late. I was finishing up my last paragraph putting all my pride into my work, that's until, _he_ walked by. I franticly tried to fix my uniform kilt and my long brown hair, wishing he would notice me, just once he would look at me, but of course like every other day, nothing. I was too shy to talk him, he was two grades ahead of me and probley didn't even know that I existed. That's why I choose to admire from afar. What my heart wanted, I knew could never be.

"Tifa!"My best friend Aerith called to me with her pink bow bobbing up in the air that didn't at all match the turquoise uniforms. "What are you doing just sitting there Tif? The bell rang five minutes ago, hurry up or Mr. Sephiroth will give you detention." Aerith said in her loving innocent smile, Aerith and I known each other since the first day of high school and we just hit it off, now we know each other like the back of our hands. "Yeah I'm coming I just kinda… spaced out." I replied to her smile. "Ya I know, you do that a lot don't you." She laughed; while grabbing my wrist and dragging me off to class.

"Nice to see you back Aerith, Tifa" Mr. Sephiroth's smile from saying Aerith's name changed from a death glare towards me. Mr. Sephiroth always hated me; he was one of the strangest English teachers I've had. Long grey hair always neatly pulled back in a neat ponytail and he was very sophisticated looking. But every time you got close to him he always smelled of smoke and fuel oil. You have to wonder what he did after school. Otherwise he was just like every other English teacher, never getting straight to the point, and always chooses his favorite student. I wasn't one of them. I shrugged my shoulders nervously and made my way towards the back of the class to sit beside Zack. I sat there in silence while Mr. Sephiroth recited pages of '_Romeo and Juliet."_ He stopped at the part where Romeo saw Juliet for the first time and how he knew instantly he was in love with her. I chewed on the back of my wooden pencil, thinking about the time I first saw _him_.

_**One year ago.**_

_I was so excited the first school presentation, I was going to be great seeing Aerith sing on stage. I was too afraid to sign up for a spot. Aerith always told me I had an amazing singing voice, but I could never be as brave as her, to sing in front of the whole school. I took a seat Zack saved for me as he rambled on how he couldn't wait to see Aerith. Everyone knew he liked her, well except for Aerith of course. The lights started to dim and the show began. The first acts were pretty boring, our suckish school orchestra play a few song, some bad hip-hop dancer's tried to look good, and a dance with two girls in skimpy ripped up costumes got a standing O from all the guys. _

_That's when a solo dancer got on the stage, Blond hair with gravity deifying spikes, dancing an amazing hip-hop routine. His moves were original and on beat, taking each new step with grace. His movements were swift and my eyes were in an unbreakable trance watching him from the audience. My trance was broken by a loud cheer as he bowed and left the stage. _

_After the show was over and Aerith won the vocal award, we were just about to leave the auditorium when I knocked into someone, it was him. In the white shirt and black pants he wore for his presentation I looked up into his bright blue eyes and our eyes locked for a minute. He then brushed past me going back to his group of friends._

_**Present**_

"Hey can I borrow a pen?" Zack said quietly, but made me end my daydream; I scowled at him and threw him over my pencil case. I then looked down at his desk and saw how many notes he had down, my face filled with horror. "Don't worry Tif" he whispered "I'll make copies for you later." I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to chewing my pencil tuning in and out of the lesson. What really bugged me is how Romeo doesn't know anything about this girl and yet… OH NO! I'm just like Romeo, I fell in love with a guy I didn't know anything about, great I was going to be a fucking creeper like Romeo. Don't get me wrong I haven't been obsessing over him, I'm not a stalker. I've had plenty of boyfriends but noting ever worked out between any of them. But every time he walked by my heart would always flutter like none of the others made me do. "Man I'm so screwed" I whispered to myself and without realizing it slammed my head on the desk.

"Are you okay" Zack asked concerned. "Ya I just really hate Romeo and Juliet" I said in response trying to hide the anger at myself. "Well you were spaced out for practically the whole period, are you sure your okay?" He said even more concerned then before. "I'm just tired." I said the excuses in the most believable voice I could come up with. Zack shrugged knowing he wouldn't get anything out of me , He knew that I was good at hiding things but he didn't pry. I covered my arms around my head darkening my little sanctuary and toned everything out, trying to just forget.

"Partners?" Aerith asked as I, peeked one eye out from my cold state of mind. "What are you talking about?" I said in my dull voice, talking into the desk. "Mr. Sephiroth asked us to pick partners to do a poster report on that scene of Romeo and Juliet. Weren't you listening?" I continued to talk into the desk. "I was thinking about something else."

"I noticed the smoke" Aerith said with a giggle "Ok well talk about our project plan later, since its almost the end of the day meet me by my locker." "I don't know it that's such a good"- I started. "Great, ill see you at my locker in five minutes."She said happily running out of the door with her bag. "Idea" I finished with a sigh. I trudged towards the door when I realized I haven't handed in my English homework. I picked it out from my bag and handed it to the grey haired man. "Something the matter Tifa" He said as my back was almost turned out the door, we were the only ones in the class which made it even more awkward. "No I'm fine." I said quietly back almost out the door. "Just remember Tifa if you, don't give up on something you truly love." He said shocking me; it was like he could read my mine or something. I just nodded hesitantly and skidded out of the green class room. How did he possibly know what I was thinking? It honestly kind of scared me, and yet his words still stuck to in my head while I was walking towards Aerith's locker.

"So I was thinking you could come over to my house and we could start working. I know you're the better one at drawing so ill let you handle that. Then since its Friday you can sleep over and we can finish tomorrow morning." Aerith ramble into her locker looking for some books at the back. I just said sure, I mean what could be the harm of it? My question was answered when Aerith closed her locker; reviling _him _shuffling threw his things in his locker right beside hers. That could be the harm, how was I supposed to forget if Cloud was Aerith's brother.

"Cloud can ask Reno to give you, me and my friend a ride home please." She said to her older brother with a cheeky grin. I just stood there until I let out a small yelp when an arm was draped around my shoulder. "Why don't I make you two walk, and I take '_cutie'_ over here with me." Reno gave me a toothy smile. He had bright red hair help back in a ponytail like Mr. Sephiroth. The hair colour really did clash with the uniform but I didn't say anything, actually it almost felt like I forgot how to speak with Cloud standing right their still not looking at me.

"Actually I think I have to go home and feed my cat". I blurted out uneventfully. Trying to escape Reno's grasp and break my gaze at Cloud all at the same time. "Don't worry sweetheart ill be gentle." Reno said with a smirk, and I couldn't help but notice Cloud letting out a chuckle. "Don't worry about him; he is really as soft as a new born puppy." Cloud said to the wall what I think what was direct it at me. If it was I was pretty happy the guy was actually talking to me. "Ouch Cloud". Reno made it look like someone was stabbing him in the heart. "That hurt, right here" as Reno pointed to the middle of his chest. "You'll get over it". Cloud finished as he got up from his leaning position. "Come on girls" he yelled over towards us and we followed.

"I don't know if I should come maybe my parents will be worried or something." I actually didn't give a crap about that I just did know the way I would survive around the guy that always brightened up my heart.

"You have to come Tifa the assignment is due Monday, and I always sleep over at your house, now it's your turn to come to mine." She said with her puppy eyes I just couldn't say no to. I nodded regretfully and started walking with her, until I felt a hand wrap around my waist. "Good to hear you're on bored" Reno winked at me. "Cloud been just waiting to"- Reno was interrupted by hand slapping his chest. Reno let go and held his chest whining about how much it hurt. That's when Clouds and my eye's met once again he intense blue looking into my dull brown almost felt like he was searching through me. Cloud was the first to break the gaze and brushed past me just like he did a year ago and lead us to Reno bright red jeep.

We all climbed in, me in the back with Aerith and Cloud in the passenger seat in front of me. Reno was the last to enter still cursing Cloud from the slap in the chest. The whole Ride to Aerith's place was very quiet. And the trip just flew by. Once we got to Aerith's Pure white house I stumbled out as Reno said good-bye and winked at me, Almost falling face first on the ground, Cloud saved me and got me back on my feet. "Be more carful." He said with a tender smile. It felt like I was having a heart attack this couldn't be happing I was so happy inside I was almost ready to burst. I nodded in thanks as we got into the house. I tried to ignore the blush on my cheeks and ran with Aerith up to her pink room.

"Okay lets get started Aerith said with a smile." But I couldn't careless all I was doing was smiling at the beautiful piano playing that was coming from downstairs. Cloud was amazing.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Can we please save the rest for tomorrow?" Aerith yelled tiredly at me. It was already after one in the morning and I could see how we were all getting tired. I smiled and nodded as Aerith stretched out on her bead in her pink night gown hair still high up in her bow. While me in my purple pajama pants and black top crawled over to the air mattress that was set up for me.

"Night Tif" Aerith said as she turn off the light we both immediately Turned over and fall asleep.

I woke up at three in the morning sweating from a recent nightmare. I couldn't even remember it but I was still afraid. I got up quietly and tiptoed out of the room. I turned towards the bath room as a bright flash of light made my eyes worked themselves to adjust to the intense beams. The light went off and stumble on top of a built figure. He caught me and leveled me to my feet.

"Hello Tifa" said Clouds familiar kind voice. I just stood there wide awake now and unable to speak. He knew my name he was actually bothering to look at me, and talk to me. "I-I-W-as-" Something stopped me from continuing. To larger lips came very close to mine, how I wish the small distance would disappear, Clouds forehead leaning mine so I was looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes. "Shhhh" He calmly breathed over my lips making me shiver. He leaned in closing the distance between us. Soft pink lips kissed mine. I just stood there like a statue unable to move, that's until I returned the gentle caresses he left in my lips. One of his warm hands touched my face the other cradled my hip. In response I wrapped my hand around his neck. I let the kissed deepen a little and his tongue ran over my bottom lip not sure of what to do I just naturally opened my mouth. He tongue search every part of my mouth, leaving the taste of mint and spice, when my tongue joined in it was like they were dancing, like when I first saw him. The dance was over and he slowly retracted his tongue from my mouth unfortunately we had to brake apart to breathe. I stood there shocked arms still wrapped his thick neck. He smiled at me "I've been waiting to do that for so long." He whispered into my ear his breath tickling the shell.

I leaned into his bare chest and let out a cried. "Why didn't you do it sooner you were all I ever thought about" I said to his chest and he rubbed my back. "I only didn't because I knew you deserved so much better. " He said quietly and kissed me forehead. "Well I want you" I said into his chest again. I then felt my feet being lifted off the ground. I was wrapped in his warm arms as he carried me to his room. We didn't do anything I just lay on his bed wrapped in his warmness. As I almost fell asleep he kiss my lip on more time gently "Well I need you" was the last thing he whispered as we drifted into dreams.


End file.
